Good Question
by kromer
Summary: Katara asks Aang a question or two. I thought it was an interesting idea, and so I wrote it down.Rated to be safe.


I don't own Avatar…yet

Ever since the kiss in Ba Sing Se, Aang looked at Katara in a whole new way. He saw a lover, not a friend. A future instead of a semi-priceless commodity. He was in love, and he knew it. He would later laugh at the situation she presented him with two or three days after their kiss, but at first it simply confused him.

She'd come downstairs for dinner, looking somewhat concerned. She'd sat to Aang's right, as was her custom. Every now and then his hand secretly traveled to the small of her back. Such secrecy was useless, however, as Toph had already informed everyone of their kiss, starting with the still somewhat awe struck Sokka. "What's wrong? You look worried." Aang whispered in her ear with obvious concern. She shook her head and told him they would talk after dinner.

Just for reference, according to Aang whenever Katara wanted to talk about something, which she had a lot lately, they would go out the porch where they'd both stood that one evening. Every time Aang left the house to step onto that porch, he grinned a somewhat distant grin. Sure enough, Katara stood leaning on the railing, staring out into the sunset. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You wanted to talk?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yea." She turned around. "There's something that's been bothering me. It concerns you being a monk and all…"

Aang laughed a little. "My being a monk doesn't mean I can't love you." He took her cheek in his hand and kissed her.

"No, not that." She continued. "It's about…well…you know…"

"What? I can't help if you won't tell me, you know." Aang grinned and kissed her again.

"New monks…if you know what I mean…" She blushed deeply.

It was Aang's turn to look confused. "What? I don't know what you mean."

"You know," she dropped her voice to barely audible, "_sex_"

"Oh, I see." Aang nodded, suddenly looking very serious. "The monks always warned against it until we were of age, which is understandable. Other than that they believed it was a natural part of life." He shrugged as he spoke. "Why? Surely you can't be concerned about that already? I mean, we just 'got together', you know?"

Katara nodded and said, "What else did the monks say about it? Surely they did it, or how else were there supposed to be new airbenders?"

Aang again shrugged. "I suppose they did, otherwise I wouldn't be here. They told us that in cases of love and necessity, it was ok. In cases of want and lust, it was not ok. I can't recall much besides that, though."

Katara again nodded. "Ok…Thanks. Oh, and one more question."

"Yes?" Aang replied.

"How are you so comfortable talking about it? I've been sitting here blushing like crazy! Half the blood in my body is in my cheeks, but you remain so calm…" she said.

Aang grinned and nodded slowly. "It's like I said, the monks taught us to believe that sex was a natural part of life and love. They talked freely about it, so we did too. We were never brought up to believe that it was embarrassing in any way, so I've never felt embarrassed. They even went so far as to spend weeks at a time encouraging us to talk about it with our friends and them."

Katara nodded. "Ok, thanks. That's all I wanted to know."

"No problem," said Aang, "but I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why did you want to know?" Aang raised an eyebrow in a very suggestive way.

"It's just been bothering me, you know? I guess it had something to do with you being the last airbender and all, I thought that would end the Avatar cycle forever. There's got to be something you have to do about it, and I figured that could be it." Katara blushed again.

"I see…" said Aang. "I believe the monks would call that necessity, don't you?" He grinned and kissed her again.

"Yea…I guess so." Katara grinned and kissed him back.

All the while, Toph watched them with her earthbending while Sokka and the others had their ears pressed against the door. Toph smirked and giggled, but Sokka obviously hadn't heard a word of the conversation. "What! What are they talking about!" he exclaimed.

Toph just shook her head, flicked her hand at him and said, "Nothing too important, uncle."

Hope you enjoyed! I thought it would be interesting, Aang being a monk and all, if someone asked him about sex. Who better than Katara! Please read and review.


End file.
